


A Secret to Keep

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Hetalia Kink Meme [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	A Secret to Keep

Spain knew he had a problem with touching the other nations, but he couldn't help it! He liked tackling them into a hug and rubbing his face against another.

Hanging around Prussia and France for as long as he has, had them knowing the best way to avoid too much skin contact with them.

After all, they were the only two between the three of them that continued to wear long sleeves and gloves while he stuck to bare hands and short sleeves.

The nation knew the others tended to question his touchy habits and why he would continue even when the repulsion was bound to happen.

If Spain was honest, he didn't know why himself. There were times he actually sat and stared at his hands before in question as to why he wasn't so repulsed as some of the other nations where.

He came to the conclusion that he honestly could barely feel the others land when he touched them. It was the truth, but Spain didn't know if he could admit it. Sure he could feel the slightest bit, like the formations of the land but nothing as bad as some of the others have reported feeling.

No one knew, not Prussia or France, and they were the usual suspects. It would be secret he continued to keep no matter the changes that would happen with the nations for the rest of their lives.


End file.
